Thy Story
by misstressmagna
Summary: Dean and Sam are on the road again with long time angel friends Castiel and Ellestiel. The brothers get a tip from Ellestiel's brother about a case in Oregon. But things get weird when Ellestiel's unknown boyfriend pops into the mix. Then things get even more turned up side down when Dean and Sam find out about a whole new world of monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air felt cold on that late, breezy, October night while leaving a hotel in Colorado. All that was playing was some classic rock on the radio when one of the aliased phones rang.

Dean turned the music down, "Sam, check the glove compartment for one of the phones. One's going off." he said.

Sam checked the compartment to find that not one of the phones was ringing.

"None of them are ringing," he said astonished.

Dean glanced at him with a look of surprisement. He looked in the review mirror at Ellestiel in the backseat,

"Is that yours?" he asked.

She replied "Yes, It's my brother, now sshh!"

He looked at her confused and offended.

"What?" she whispered to the front of the Impala, "Would you keep your eyes on the road? I swear one of these days we're going to crash, and you're gonna blame it on us!"

He frowned at her while mimicking what she said about him driving; she mimicked him back.

"You two act like an old married couple sometimes." Sam said teasingly.

Simultaneously Dean and Ellestiel said "Shut up Sam!" It was a while until the whispered silence was broken by a laugh and then a gasply "Oh my god! What happened? When did this happen? And he didn't think to call me?!" This quickly got Sam and Dean's attention intensely. Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road. After she hung up the phone Ellestiel said,

"Boys, we just got ourselves a case."

Sam turned around to face her, "What happened?" She looked up at him while trying not to let a tear loose and said, "One of my brother and I's very close friends is injured. My brother might think it's a rouge Hellhound but the signs point towards something else, I think. Like a Demon."

Sam looked surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said.

"Sam, what is it?" she demanded.

It's nothing! I just didn't know…that you had a brother was all. You never really talk about your family." said Sam.

"I talk plenty about my family! Just not all the time… Plus you don't need to know everything about them and the family tree." She said defensively.

They started to argue with each other.

"All right, come on! Where's it at?" Dean yelled.

"Oregon." grudged Ellestiel.

Soon in Oregon they met up with Ellestiel's brother.

"Hey!" she said as she walked up to give him a hug.

"This is Sam and this is Dean. Guys, this is my brother, Ed." she said cheerfully during the introduction.

They stood there, all three of them. Sam and Dean looking at Ed, and Ed looking at them.

"So these are the two whom you 'work' with." Ed said in a protective tone.

"Yes. And don't be so rude to them."

Sam looked away as if he had been offended.

"He's just a little cranky because he didn't get to eat yet; even though I told him he would eat when we got here." she said as her tone heightened towards the end of the sentence, while pointing at Dean.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Behave, or come in and eat." She left to go inside.

"So, are you two hungry?" Ed said in a taunting voice.

"Starving," Dean said as Sam looked at him an expressive thought of _Really?_

Nobody ate except Dean. Ellestiel and Ed were trying to make small talk over Dean's munching noises.

"So what do you think it is?" Sam asked Ed suddenly.

"I think it's a rouge Hellhound but she thinks different." he said looking at them to her.

"The real reason why I called is cause of the second person who was injured." Ed looked at Ellestiel.

"Well, what happened…come on." she was looking worried.

Sam and Dean had no clue what was going on.

"Who is it?" Sam asked. Ed looked at them.

"It's Nick, he's in the hospital".

"Who's Nick?" Dean asked.

Ed looked at Ellestiel, "You didn't tell them?"

She put her head down, "No, I didn't."

"And why?" Ed prodded.

"Cause I didn't think they'd need to know about him. No offense guys."

A few tears ran down her face.

Dean looked her, "Who is he?"

"He's my….my uh…." she stammered, "I need to go see him." They all looked at her.

"You didn't answer my question. Who is he and who is to…." she flew off before he finished, "Really!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey, sorry I haven't posted this chapter right away. Got another story, and life happened... Enjoy!**

The hospital was busy. It was full of patients, doctors, nurses, and worried friends and family members. Ellestiel poofed right outside the room, Nick was staying in. Hank, Nick's partner at the Portland Police Department, walked up to her and gave her a hug. They had a short conversation about what happened. Apparently Nick got attacked by a robber. She felt more relieved. As she walked quietly into the tiny room, she saw him lying there, asleep and comfortably warm. No one was there but him. She sat down in a chair next to him, and held his hand.  
After a few brief moments he woke, "You're here. I didn't think you would show." he said sarcastically.  
"Ouch, that hurts! Of course I'd show, and I'm here aren't I? That would make me a horrible girlfriend." she said looking at him.  
They both smiled and giggled a little. The doctor came in and told them what his injuries were. Nick's diagnosis was a mild concussion and a broken leg. The doctor excused himself to leave when Cass walked up. Once he walked into the room Ellestiel stood up and gave him a hug. Sam and Dean came around the corner of the door.  
"You brought them here with you? Why, Cass?" she demanded.  
"They wanted to know why you left in such a hurry for this man." he said.  
Nick sat up, trying to take a hold of the situation. Ellestiel turned back to look at him. She noticed he had sat up.  
"Hey, Mr. Concussion and a broken leg, you need to lie back down before you hurl all over yourself." she said to him in a sarcastic voice.  
Dean couldn't stand this any longer.  
"Who is he? And why do you care for him so much that you just drop everything to go see him?" Dean demanded.  
She looked at him, then to Cass. Her hand rose and snapped her fingers. Dean disappeared.  
Sam had a wave of worry come over him, "Where did you send him Ell?"  
"I sent him back to Bobby's. He was rude and loud. And if you're going to be anywhere near how Deans was acting, you'll end up there too," she responded calmly "so I suggest you shut up, be quiet, and sit down."  
Cass soon understood what was going on.  
He turned toward Sam and said, "I'm sorry Sam." With his hand raised Cass snapped his fingers and Sam vanished to Bobby's.  
"Is he your…are you..?" Cass stammered. Ellestiel sat back down in the chair beside Nick.  
"Wow Cass, you just now got it?" she said sarcastically.  
"What just happened? They like disappearing into thin air!" Nick said, having a hard time comprehending what he saw.  
"Cass, not now, ok. Later, when I tell… them." she said.  
"How long has this been going on?" Cass said in discreetly.  
Nick was looking around the room in complete confusion.  
"A year, now. After the whole Juliette deal, and Adalind happened, we became closer. And now I have to explain to him what just happened."  
"He doesn't even know what you and I are? Or what you do with Sam and Dean?" Cass said.  
"No, not yet. But, I guess anytime is as good as any. Will you stop by the house later? I'll tell you more." she said, trying to convince him.  
"Fine." He said and then left to go see Dean and Sam at Bobby's.

A few days later Nick was Okayed to go home. Ellestiel bought Nick's house when it was for sale. So, instead of staying in that old dark, damp place before, he got to come home-home. Coming downstairs for their morning coffee, there was a knock at the door.  
"I got it. Hang on a second!" Ellestiel said, heading for the door.  
After she opened the door, there was Dean.  
"D-Dean? What are you doing here?" she said surprised.  
"Ell, what where have you been? He said, barging right into the house.  
He passed Nick, who was on the couch, still in his cast.  
"Woah, what are you doing here?" said Nick said to Dean.  
"I'm here to take her back, that's what I'm doing." he said.  
"Dean what is going on?" she demanded.  
"I saw something! It was not like the normal things we hunt. It-it…" he trailed off.  
Ellestiel and Nick looked at each other.  
"You can see them?" Nick asked.  
Dean turned around.  
"You've seen them?" Dean said surprised. "Can you see them?" he asked Ell.  
"Yes I can," she said back, "All angels can. They're called Wesen, the monster that you saw."  
"Is he one? Is that the reason, why you left in such a hurry to protect him?" Dean asked pointing toward Nick.  
"Yes and no." she said. "He is a Grimm, a good guy. He works for the police to capture the murdering one's."  
Dean went to the fridge to grab a beer, but there wasn't any because Nick couldn't have a beer because of his current medication and Ellestiel wasn't a fan of beer.  
"They don't have any beer?" he whispered to himself.  
"Dean sit, please?" she said.  
He came and sat in her favorite recliner, so she went and sat on the couch with Nick.  
"Just tell us what happened, from the beginning." Ellestiel said quietly.  
"Um, well, me and Sam has been tracking this monster and we can't figure out what it is. Nothing in the books or on the internet. And we stopped at a Biggerson's to eat, and as we were leaving, we got jumped by this thing. I've never seen this thing before." Dean said.  
Nick was getting anxious, "Hey, will you go upstairs in the extra room and grab my books, please?" he said while looking at Ellestiel.  
"Yeah, sure." She said as she ran upstairs.  
Digging in the closet and looking under the bed, she finally found them. She ran back downstairs, almost knocking down a picture on the wall. She handed the Grimm books to Nick.  
"These are special books. My ancestors go back centuries," Nick began, "and they have studied and killed these types of things. Try looking at here, to find what you saw."  
Dean took the books carefully. With each page he flipped, the expression on his face kept changing. Then he finally stopped on one page.  
"That's the one. That's the one that jumped us at the gas station." Dean said, pointing.


End file.
